


Break My Heart in Chinese，叫我死心

by ch20529, devil_woman_24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch20529/pseuds/ch20529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil_woman_24/pseuds/devil_woman_24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles 向Derek表白了並默默的等著Derek 拒絕他。因為他覺得Derek 不會回應他的感情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break My Heart in Chinese，叫我死心

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank devil_woman_24, who let me translate this cute work.  
> I hope people on this website would like the Chinese version.
> 
> Here are the authorization and original link:
> 
> :O seriously?! Of course you can do it, but beware that it must have some horrible grammar though.
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/923873

Break My Heart in Chinese  
Original by devil_woman_24  
Translated by ch20529

「讓我死心吧！」Stiles向Derek提出要求。他們正面對面的坐在咖啡廳裡，Stiles 之前打電話找Derek 來，因為他有一件很重要的事情要告訴Derek。Derek還處在震驚中，他雖然瞪著Stiles 但腦子完全無法消化Stiles 剛說的話。  
他們倆都點了咖啡，所以Derek 將剩下的咖啡一飲而盡，期望這個動作能把剛才Stiles 對他說的話一起沖下去。Derek 不由自主的眨了好幾次眼睛，現在他正盯著眼前的桌子而不是直視Stiles 的眼睛。

「拜託！Derek！我可沒一整天的時間！我要你現在就讓我死心。然後我就能好好哭上幾天接著把這件事放下。」Stiles 的手在微微顫抖，Derek 明白Stiles 很緊張。Derek 伸出他的手希望握住Stiles 的，但Stiles 很快速的把他的手抽走了。

「我不需要你可憐我，我只需要你現在直接了當的叫我死心。現．在！」Stiles 幾乎是把這些話硬擠出來丟在Derek 臉上。在整個過程中Stiles 都看著Derek 的臉，Derek 覺得Stiles 真的很有勇氣才有辦法在對一個人表白之後，又馬上要求同一個人讓自己死心。過了一會兒Stiles 再次開口：「Derek ，你只需要說：『Stiles ，我不愛你，我對你沒這種感覺，以後也不會有。對不起。』 好吧！你可以跳過那句『對不起』總之叫我死心就對了，快說！」Stiles 的聲音在抖，好像他已經聽見了他希望Derek 對他說的那些話一樣，就像是他的內心已經慢慢的死去一般。

Derek 勾起嘴角點點頭，他抬頭來一臉正經的直視Stiles 的眼睛，然後他開口了：「Stiles，我…我愛你。」最後一部份像是耳語一樣飄進Stiles的耳朵，接著Derek 橫過桌子拉住Stiles。Derek 可以感覺得出來Stiles 還在發抖所以他笑著對Stiles 說：「你希望我說的話我說了。但我沒辦法在我對你有一模一樣的感覺時還叫你死心。」Derek 回到自己的位子上用一種滿懷愛意的眼神看著Stiles 。Stiles 從來沒看過這種表情出現在Derek 臉上過，而且Stiles 覺得他快哭出來了。

「Derek…我…」Stiles 實在想不出他該說什麼。畢竟他原本是如此肯定Derek 不愛他，他都已經做好心理準備要接受Derek 的拒絕了，沒想到沒有拒絕，Derek 接受了他的感情，這點完全不在Stiles 的預料之內。

「我也愛你，Derek。」Stiles 笑著回答。他邊說邊感覺到一滴喜悅的眼淚從他臉頰上滑落。

END


End file.
